Viridi
Viridi (originally from Kid Icarus: Uprising) is a self-proclaimed Goddess of Nature, ruler of all living creatures, and leader of the Forces of Nature. She is the main antagonist of the Viridi Saga of the Nextgen Series. Similar to Malladus or Demise, Viridi has an extreme disgust for humans, for always ruining the earth and killing each other for their own desires. She especially hates the Kids Next Door for taking her "precious trees" and mending them into their own "playpins," and she has goals of exterminating them. Viridi Saga Already, she has enacted a plan to shrink Mason and Sheila, by dropping a Minish Door beside them, for the intention that they would be squished and know how it feels to be a bug. Viridi's two accomplices appear to be a man named Arlon, her butler, and a stuck-up lady named Phosphora. Viridi's first major appearance is in Anthony Ant, where she appears to be the main villain. Having watched enough of Anthony McKenzie's cruel torture towards Vweeb, she gives Anthony a curse that shrinks him down everytime he insults something for being tiny. Afterwards, she drops her very first Reset Bomb on the chilidog factory, announcing to the humans that it was the first of many. Near the end of the story, Cheren Uno enters Viridi's giant ball of wood and twigs, which was created by the Reset Bomb, and encounters the giant goddess, demanding she change Anthony back, and that he was willing to fight her. Viridi seemed fascinated with Cheren for standing up to her to help his cousin, but nonetheless, Viridi sent her Cragalanche monster at Cheren and knocked him out. In Operation: SCARY, after hearing of the Curse of Monsters that was placed around the world, and everybody turned into their Halloween costumes, Viridi decided to take advantage of the curse by having her soldiers dress the humans as animals, so they would turn into actual animals, and not be "disgusting humans", and instead "creatures of the earth". In Viridi's Last Stand, Viridi finally enacts her ultimate plan. As Vweeb, Arianna, Makava, and Tronta try to find her world, she knocks them out and kidnaps Arianna, brainwashing her to her side. Arianna returns to Harnita and steals Celebi's Spirit Ball, and Viridi uses Arianna to control Celebi and give Viridi power. Viridi's factory runs at full capacity as her forces begin invading the Earth, sending Reset Bombs all around, and shrinking kids to Minish size using Minish Doors. History Originally, Viridi was supposed to be the Guardian Spirit of the Forest, and be Celebi's protector until the Firstborn Guardian came to take Celebi. However, her extreme hatred towards the humans costed her her position. While the Old Demon Wars were in progress, Viridi started her own Nature Wars against both the humans and the demons, posing as a threat to the Kids Next Door of that time as well. However, Viridi was defeated in the end by the heroic angel, Pit Icarus, and the Goddess of Light, Palutena, placed a curse on her that disabled most of her powers, and forced her to remain in her lair. To this day, Celebi holds her position as the Spirit of Forest. Appearance Viridi is a young-looking goddess, resembling a 14-year old human girl, who wears a shin-length dress colored in purple, red and pink, and decorated with numerous vines. She also wields a large, wooden staff, which looks like some kind of scorpion or other bug. Her long blonde hair is also tied up in a ponytail using prickly vines, and she has bright-green eyes. Powers and Abilities As self-proclaimed ruler of the earth, Viridi has control over rocks, plants, and trees. While most of her powers are suspended at the time, she has the ability to watch over events and areas through a crystal ball in her lair, and using her crystal ball, she can drop Minish Doors, minions, Reset Bombs, and other things she chooses into those areas. She is also able to enter the dreams of mortal beings and plant hexes on them, like she did to Anthony when she placed the shrinking curse on him. She can change the size of objects and people, and also change her own size. Like Nova and Arianna, she can also telepathically communicate with animal beings. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Bosses Category:Nextgen Bosses